Most consumers have access to multiple local retail outlets for their shopping convenience (e.g., groceries, pharmacy, gasoline, etc.). In many cases, several retailers offer the same or similar items at different prices. It is difficult for consumers to determine, particularly on a day-to-day basis, which items to purchase at which retailers to minimize their expenses. As a result, consumers waste millions of dollars annually by purchasing items without the benefit of convenient, current, and accurate price comparisons.
In addition, most consumers create a shopping list before heading to the retailer. This manual list creation takes time and is often error prone. Items missed on a trip to the retailer result in consumer inconvenience and additional expense.